The Minecraftian Survival Games
by Baboosh123
Summary: Tiffany, or Cupquake, lives in the country of Minecraftia which has been ruled by newbies for years. The Newbie Capitol has made a game called the Survival Games. In it 1 boy and 1 girl are chosen from each district where they have to fight to the death until one minecrafter remains. At the reaping Tiffany gets chosen to play in the games. Will she survive or fail? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Going Hunting

The Minecraftian Survival Games

Chapter 1

The dawn light shown through Tiffany's window. Once the sun had risen a bit higher, light filtered onto her pillow. Tiffany groaned and got out of bed. Her cats, Link and Navi, slept by her feet on her bed. Her husband was already out of his bed. It was already made and neat. Once Tiffany got dressed in her usually clothing, she got on a leather coat and walked outside to find Red was working in their farm. "Hi Red." Tiffany said. "Hi Tiffany." Red replied. A brisk wind flowed through District 8. Ever since the newbies of Minecraft had rebelled against the experianced players, the land of Minecraftia seemed darker. The newbies had rebelled and made what seemed like a tyrant capitol. The land had been split up into 12 districts. From District 1, Mojang, to District 12, Crafting, the land had seemed darker than usual. Tiffany's district was the district of farming. Red was the best farmer in his family, while Tiffany was pretty good at hunting. Tiffany waved to red and walked off towards the border of District 8. There was a hole dug under the fence, so she could crawl under. Today Tiffany was worried because today was the Reaping day. 1 boy and 1 girl would go into the Minecraftian Survival games, which the Newbie Capitol had made. Tiffany didn't know why the games were made, but she HATED them. 24 minecraftians would go into the games. Only 1 minecraftian came out. And today Tiffany had a bad feeling about what would happen at the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2: Sharp Knives and Flying Bats

**Woo! Next Chapter! I hope you readers like the story so far. **

**SkyDoesMinecraft: Will I appear in the next chapter?**

**Me: You were, but since you mentioned it, no. **

**SkyDoesMinecraft: *Blistering with anger and grabs butter sword***

**Me: Oh no.**

**Me: *runs off while Sky chases me* Remember to review!**

Chapter 2

Tiffany crawled under the fence. Usually it wasn't blocked off, so she could hunt easily without being hungry for the rest of the day. Tiffany ran over to the heavily wooded part of the clearing beyond the fence. This was where she hid her hunting supplies and where she hunted most of the time. Once she came over to a thick log, she destroyed a dirt block and opened a chest that contained her hunting knives. She really sucked at using a bow, so she uses knives. She tucked some in the pocket of her jacket, and grabbed a knife when she heard a small distinctive snort. She walked slowly trying not to be loud. She found the source of the snorting. A pig. She slowly aimed the knife at the pig. Suddenly a black flash fell from a tree, and the pig ran off. "RYAN!" Tiffany yelled. "Oops." Ryan said. He laughed and Tiffany shoved him playfully. "That's the first pig I've seen in months." Tiffany complained. "I heard some chickens a little bit north of here." Ryan said. Tiffany replied with,"Let's go check it out then!" Ryan nodded, and together he and Tiffany ran off northwards.


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Talk With BatMan

**Another chapter for my viewers! I already have 14 viewers so thats good. I added Ryan in the story! (Ryan is xRpmx13) So enjoy this next chapter!**

**Ryan: YEAH! IM IN THE FANFICTION!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE!**

**Sky: *pops up out of no where* PUT ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: Sky calm down you will come soon. **

**Sky: *starts chasing me again***

**Me: AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Tiffany and Ryan sat down in the huge clearing near the border of District 8. "Things are alright with me and Red." Tiffany said quietly. Ryan nodded. "Me too. I also brought something for you guys." He took out a fresh piece of bread. "Me and Red haven't even been able to craft this! The crops are wilting because of the cold an d winter coming soon." Tiffany said, thanking Ryan. "It cost me a chicken." He said to Tiffany. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well today's the Reaping day." Tiffany said mournfully. "I really hope me, you, and Red don't get picked."

"I have my name in the chest 32 times. I don't have much luck myself." Ryan said.

"I think we will be fine." Tiffany said trying to cheer Ryan up.

-Time Skip 1 Hour-

Tiffany and Red were ready to go to the reaping. Red had a grey dress shirt on while Tiffany had on a grey dress. Once they got to the Reaping they sat down in their places and waited for the woman with the dress, tons of makeup, and wig to come on stage. Once she finally did, she said in her thick british accent,"Happy 10th Annual Minecraftian Survival Games to all!" No one had a smile on their face. "Ladies first!"


End file.
